


you're such a dream to me

by ceezo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, they are not!!! dating but there's feelings involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceezo/pseuds/ceezo
Summary: chan's tired and minho has a plan.





	you're such a dream to me

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!! this is my first ever published fic !!! i have a few other works im currently writing but im too lazy and dumb to finish them so here's a very short but very sweet fluff
> 
> hope you like it!!!!!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ
> 
> (english isn't my first language so pls if there's any mistakes ,, im so v sorry)

chan is tired. more precisely ㅡ he’s freaking exhausted. it’s been a few days since he started missing his sleeping time on purpose. just going to bed and staying there, lying awake for the rest of the night. too scared to close his eyes, sleep and abruptly wake up, hot and sweating, not being able to move or breath. the boy doesn’t know what triggered the sleep paralysis he’s been having the past week, so obviously he can’t do anything about it, opting to just stay awake through the night.

clearly this doesn’t go as well as he was planning ㅡ in just one week chan is completely worn out. he doesn’t engage in conversations with people as he used to do, the social butterfly personality long forgotten due to chronic sleepiness. he doesn’t smile as often, doesn’t go out with his friends, doesn’t study, write songs or practice as hard as he would in a normal day. chan feels useless. and there’s nothing he could do to make it better. 

when the night time comes and all his roommates go to bed, ready to sleep, hopelessness spreads through chan's chest. he already knows the end of this story. he turns off the lights, gets inside the blankets, but doesn't close his eyes shut for even a second. anxiety shaking him awake if he dares to fall asleep. it has all been the same throughout this entire week, his little tiresome routine.

so of course, chan's surprised and a little bit shocked when he hears a crack on the door signaling someone's entering his room. and as the scaredy cat he is, he stays just where he is, not moving a single finger, even holding his breath as he waits for the intruder to leave.

but they dont leave, of course. chan feels his bed sink as the anonymous person lays beside him, wrapping one arm around his waist. it all feels too familiar, the smell of their cologne, the way they rub soft circles on his waist. it has to be _him._

"minho..." chan says, a hint of a questioning tone present in his voice. "hmm" the other boy hums softly, "yes, channie." minho says, almost whispering.

"why are you here? couldn't sleep?" chan asks in the same volume as minho, "no. i meanㅡ you can't, hyung." the boy answers while nodding towards chan.

"uh? i can't? how do you know that?" chan asks, confused but also surprised at the young boy, for paying some attention to him. "hyung, you walked into the rehearsal room today with dark circles under your eyes and you spend the entire time yawning. also, before yesterday you fell asleep at the dinner table, with a spoon full of cereal in your mouth. you're tired, i'm here to help." 

chan softly sighs at that, "help me? how could you possibly do that, minho?" he asks, huffing, hopefulness long gone from his tone. 

the younger boy doesn't answer the question though, opting instead to move the hand that's sitting carefully on chan's waist towards his front, fingers slightly brushing the older's tummy. comfortness spreads through chan's body and he sighs contently. humming quietly as if signaling for minho to go on.

so he does, he positions himself in one elbow, timid fingers now gently stroking chan's tummy while the other hand plays with the little hairs on the older boy's nape. 

chan purrs, too content to hold it back. he feels soft, like he's sleeping above a cloud and tiny little fairies are floating around him, singing him lullabies.

expect that those are not little fairies. that's actually minho, who's started to softly hum the melody of 'twinkle twinkle little star' close to chan's ear. it all feels so intimate; so chan decides to turn his neck to look at the younger boy for the first time that night. he's met with a beautiful, bare-faced minho. who has his eyes closed as he hums the tune of the lullaby. he looks so soft and just too cozy. and as if minho's a piece of art from the louvre, too precious and too delicate to touch, chan brings together all his strength to raise his hand and softly poke the younger's cheek. 

minho jumps a little, surprised at the sudden touch, he opens his eyes to find a shy chan looking expectantly at him. minho smiles, cute rabbit teeth coming into sight. "what?" minho asks, laughing at chan.

"nothing. youㅡyou just looked so soft. and warm." chan answers, blush in his cheek so prominent even in the dark.

"warm, uh?" minho jokes, not a single drop of malice in his tone, as he fully lays down, pressing his stomach to chan's back. feet intertwining with chan's under the blanket. "so?”

“what?” chan laughs, awkwardly, a little bit confused. “am i really as warm as you thought?" the younger boy asks while smiling.  
chan breathes in, taking in every bit of minho's cologne that's in the air, he nods his head, “ _sooooo_ warm." chan answers, contently, big yawn escaping his mouth.

minho's hands go up all the way to chan's head to softly stroke the other boy's strands of hair, the pleased sigh the boy lets out is enough to make minho smile proudly, his 'make bang chan have a good night of sleep' mission's almost complete. 

and chan doesn't want to, he really doesn't, but he can't help closing his eyes as minho gently strokes his hair. everything is just too comfortable. too soft. being held in minho's arms sends waves of tranquility through his entire body, so he closes his eyes. this time long enough to actually fall asleep, monsters in the corner of his room long forgotten, the only thing in chan's mind is minho. minho's warm body and tender eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my best friend btw!!!! shes awesome & very pretty nd smart so props to her for coming up w this cute idea!!!!!! ily !!!!
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!! ♡


End file.
